


sun

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Kissing, Vines, aged up Kara Zor-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).




End file.
